Mommy? Dearest?
by Serena-Chan
Summary: When Hiashi and Hinata are at odds again with one another, Kurenai jumps in ready to take in the hyuga heir. However, despite warnings from her comrades, Kureani learns raising a kid, even one as compliant as Hinata, isn't quite as easy as she thought
1. I'm going to be a mom, damn it!

-Blah blah don't own Nauto, you know the deal, but I dooo love it!

Please R & R

Cause there just aren't enough stories about Kurenai…

_**Mommy Dearest**_

She was excited. As the ebony haired jounin strutted into her favorite Konoha bar she couldn't wipe the smirk off her face. With confident strides she made her way to the wooden table in the smoke filled bar where three of her comrades were seated.

"There you are!" The dark haired male jounin spoke as he lit his eight cigarette of the night, "Even Kakashi was here before you." he joked nodding towards the white haired jounin seated across from him.

Kakashi gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before returning to his book. Never being one to say no to an alcoholic beverage, she reached across the table grabbing a small cup from in front of Asuma and taking a quick shot. "So what was this oh so important news you had to share with us?" A curious Anko questioned.

"Well," the red eyed jounin raised her eyebrows for emphasis, then signaling to the waiter called out she wanted her regular. "Guys, I- hey," she looked around again. "Where's Gai?"

"Had something to take care of." Kakashi dropped casually still immersed in his book.

"Well, he'll find out soon enough. So, as I was saying," she began, placing her hand on her chest.

"Yes?" Asuma questioned

"I- Kakashi put down your book! This is important!"

The white haired jounin did not adhere to her suggestion, but did lazily raised a black eye to meet her red ones to show she had his attention.

"Oh, just spit it out! What's this big news you just _had_ to tell us." an impatient Anko gripped. At the moment the waiter came placing a bottle of vodka on the table in front of her.

"Oh, Perfect timing!" she commented as she poured each member at the table a shot.

"I," she raised her glass and signaled for the others to join her in taking a shot, " am going to be a mother! CHEERS!" She smiled as she downed the bitter liquid.

Asuma shocked dropped his cup to the floor. Anko with a humorous smirk slapped the jounins back, "Congrats man!"

Kakashi only raised an eyebrow before asking sensibly, "Should you be drinking then?"

Kurenai's face quickly soured as she looked at the three as if they were the stupid. "No. I'm not pregnant! Hinata. I'm going to be taking care of Hinata."

Asuma sighed in relief as he reached in his pocket for a cigarette.

"Excuse me?" Anko questioned. "Hinata as in Hyuga Hinata. The little heiress er, ex heiress, or whatever. Did you hit up some other bars before you came here…cause…your talking crazy talk."

"No, it's true." Kurenai finally took a seat across from Anko as she explained the situation. "She showed up to training yesterday just, distraught. So, after practice I asked to speak with her and she explained to me that her and her father had gotten into an argument the night before. Basically he told her his patience was at its limit, and if she didn't shape up soon, he was going to put her out."

"Surprise. surprise." Anko added, while Asuma blew smoke rings from his cigarette.

"Well the two had been getting along as of late, but still he doesn't deserve her as a child, and I can't just sit around and watch my student suffer. So, I told her, Hinata go home and pack your things. Your living with me!"

"Just like that," Asuma questioned, "Just like that you decided to take on the responsibility of a child?" Kakashi had placed his book down on the table at the moment as though he were taking an interest in the conversation.

"Well, not just like that. It's something I've considered doing a lot."

"And you really think Hiashi-sama is just gonna hand his daughter over to you?" he continued.

"Oh, he could give a shit-less." Kurenai said pouring more liquor into the glass before her.

"Everyone knows those two don't have the best relationship, but it will look bad to the public if your seen raising his daughter. I don't think he's gonna just _let_ her go, and if he does Kurenai believe me after a while he'll change his mind.

"And _if_ that times comes, then Hinata can decide for herself whether or not she wants to go home."

"You just have it all figured out, huh?" Anko spoke up again.

"I do." Kurenai smirked reaching across the table pouring another shot in Anko's glass. Anko only looked first to kakashi then to Asuma noting their reactions.

"It not a good idea. It just isn't." Anko replied, swirling the liquid in the cup.

"Listen, being in that house is stifling to her training and advancement as a ninja of Konoha. I'm Doing the right thing! Hinata needs love and encouragement and she's not getting it from her father, her sister, and certainly not her cousin."

"Yea but-"

"Kurenai, it's not so wise to get involved with family squabbles, and besides that, raising a child is a big responsibility." Asuma spoke cutting of Anko repeating objection.

"Oh! So, you don't think I can't do it? Don't think I can handle the responsibil-"

"No, that's not it. I'm just saying…" He quickly covered not wanting to ruin any chances of getting…lucky later.

Kakashi, who had been quietly listening up to this point returned again to reading his book.

"What?" She addressed him as if in resuming reading he too had questioned her abilities.

The white haired jounin only looked at her shrugging his shoulders then returned to his book "No! What! They both had something to say. You don't have anything to say? I'm not being foolish? Or, or, making a mistake or,

"It's your life. Do what you feel best."

"Exactly!" Kurenai smiled finally feeling supported, "And I'm doing something good for someone! You know, here, more for you Kakashi!" she began tipping the bottle of vodka to refill the white haired jounins cup but he quickly raised his hand to the neck of the bottle halting her from pouring

"However, raising a child is hard work especially, if it is Hyuga Hinata. She's a shy withdrawn child, whose grown up in a harsh environment. She's used to heavy expectations, little praise and probably indeed has been stifled." Kurenai's expression again soured as she looked to kakashi pulling the bottle back towards her she found her self sipping straight from it as she listened to his speech not liking where it was headed. "However you are removing a child from its natural environment and the adjustment will be hard. Moving form the Hyuga compound to your little apartment is going to be hard for her to start with, not only in material terms, she does come from the richest family in Konoha, but also in terms of restrictions and discipline. You give a teenager who hasn't had much freedom in their life too much freedom and the results can be…dramatic. Also, for you this is not going to be easy. You'll have to change your habits and lifestyle somewhat. For example, I don't think you'll be able to drink as much and if you feel like having, ahem, late night visitors," Anko snickered now looking at Asuma who shot her a knock it off look, "you'll have to think twice because her little ears and all seeing eyes will be able to hear and certainly see things. I'm not saying your wrong for doing this I'm just saying I wouldn't be so excited about the long road ahead of you. Oh, and then like I mentioned is the big issue of disci-"

"Ok stop!" Kurenai shouted in annoyance.

Kakashi nodded picking his book back up. "You asked."

"Wow you know a lot about child care!" Anko chimed.

"Read it in a book." he replied.

"YOU all have such little faith in me." Kurenai slammed her hand down on the table, then looked at Asuma "You ESPECIALY!" There went getting lucky tonight. "I am going to do this, and you three are going to see this is the best for everyone." She stood up angrily and abruptly stumbling a bit. Then turned and stomped drunkenly out of the bar.

Asuma took a deep drag of his cigarette and even though he made no effort to move commented, "Guess I should go do damage control.", looking to Anko then Kakashi, who again just shrugged his shoulders returning to his book. A brief silence ensued then Anko cocking her head towards Asuma spoke up,

"Since she's your girlfriend your paying the bill right?"

-

That's all I have for now. I wrote this on a complete whim. This is like the first time I've been back to in YEARS aside from reading fan fiction I mean. I started watching Naruto and It got me back into anime and the like and conveniently I've actually become a writing major at the suggestion of a professor but here's the thing: I've been told I'm really good at dialogue but clearly, as you can probably tell, I have issues with grammar and the like.So what better way to improve then to write. So please do read and review and constructive criticism, I'd love it. seriously.


	2. Hang overs and Settling in

-She liked alcohol. She had since she was 11. A lot of nins avoided such things because they felt it hindered their performance, but who knew how long she'd be alive to have a performance. So she drank when she felt like it, just like her lover smoked well over two packs a day. Now, any drinker knows getting drunk in itself is a gamble to see if you have a hang over in the morning. Kurenai today, lost that battle . Head in a trashcan, the jounin grimaced at the smell of smoke that was filling the room . Her vomiting must have woke him. A hand gently rubbed her back as a second round of acidic liquid fled from her mouth and entered the plastic garbage can.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" She turned to Asuma questioningly while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. _So lady like._

"I don't mind waking up so early if its next to you." The man winked to his furtive girlfriend with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Stop it. I hate when your all sweet," she replied in a scratchy voice both from exhaustion and excess vomiting, "especially this early."

"How ya doin there?" he asked pointing to the trash can on the floor.

"My head is pounding, so could you talk just a _little_ quieter. UGH…How much did I drink last night?"

"Ha! How much do you remember?" Asuma questioned raising his eyebrows at the woman beside him.

"Umm…I left the bar… _mad,_ and came back here. Then you showed up, and well, I can tell how the night ended." she joked peeking under the covers at him and smiling.

"Damn, cause I could re-enact that part for you," her colleague commented removing the cigarette from his mouth leaning over to kiss her.

"No. my head hurts to much." she quickly covered his incoming face with her palm. "And I'm sure I taste like vomit." His only response was a chuckle as he returned to his cigarette.

"You were a bit of a mess last night."

"How so?"

"Well, you were upset at fist because, well, none of us were really to approving of you taking in the Hyuga kid…and then you started crying."

"YEA RIGHT! Crying?" Kurenai winced at the loud sound of her own voice causing the pounding of her head to intensify.

"Oh you cried. You started going on about how you were turning into an old hag, and in a little more than a year you'd be thirty."

"I did not cry."

"You certainly did." Asuma did his best job to imitate his lovers voice, "_Thirty, that's half way to sixty_, and that's when the tears started-"

"Shut up." she turned over a little irritated. He chuckled a little as a comfortable silence filled the room.

"Hey seriously. Do you want children cause, after last night, it seems like its something really important to you."

"I ," the ebony haired women paused with the many thoughts running through her mind. YES! She wanted children _someday,_ and YES, she was getting …old in her eyes, but she had only three years ago even become a jounin. With her ever advancing career, and dangerous lifestyle, how would she have time for a kid. Hinata was already half way grown , and a mature preteen if ever there was one, but to have a little baby of her own… she didn't know. She wanted one but she didn't how that could happen logically, and besides, " need a husband to have a baby." Kurenai grumbled disdainfully causing Asuma to sweat drop and nearly fall out the bed.

"UH-," before he could think of something witty to change the subject, a loud banging was heard causing Asuma to jump and Kurenai to wince at the loud noise.

"Who the hell?" she stated, opening one eye to glance at the red blazing light of the alarm clock by her bed.

"I'll see," Asuma said throwing back the covers to reveal his bare ass. He didn't intend to open her door in all his naked glory ,after all their relationship was a secret albeit not a well kept one but a secret none the less. He was just going to take a peek, and see if she should bother answering it.

Kurenai only grumbled covering her face with a pillow to block out the noise, but as she heard Asuma open the door to bedroom, it stuck her, '_HINATA,'_ and with speed that caused her head ache to intensify by three folds, she sat up sharply and with a whispering scream called out "NOO!"

Asuma looked at her questioningly as another loud set of bangs were heard at the door. In desperation the female jounin quickly threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts absentmindedly left on the floor by her bed. Approaching her partner she snatched the cigarette from his mouth and put it out in a near by wine glass. He only looked at her as though she were suddenly crazy. Meeting his gaze she returned it with one of her own, then stomped her foot. "What are you doing?" she whisper/yelled, "Put your pants on, and go out the window!" She then speedily pushed him back into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Running towards her front door she smoothed her hair in the small mirror hanging on the wall, took a deep breath, almost vomiting again, then threw the door opened to be greeted by long black hair and white eyes that were hard, annoyed, and quite agitated.

"About time."

"Ne Neji?" The elder Hyuga stood there with a two suitcases in his hand then pushed past the elder jounin into her house, his meek cousin behind him. "G-Good morning…sensei. Sorry to come s-so early, but Nissan said he wanted to walk me to make sure I got here safe an-and since he has-

"Oh its," - she stopped herself, clearing her throat to get rid of the scratchy element in it. "Its fine Hinata. Come right in."

Unlike her cousin Hinata had actually waited to be invited in before just entering.

"Smells like smoke." Neji deadpanned then scrunched his face in disgust. Looking around the apartment he shook his head before asking, " Where shall I put these?"

"Oh Hinata room will be right here across from mine." she stated, leading the two down a short hallway, then opening a door allowing Neji to enter. He loudly dropped the suitcases onto the hard wood floor causing Kurenai to wince sharply. He then turned back around handing her a letter.

"From Hiashi-sama." he strutted past her, then him and his cousin exchanged a quick, somewhat awkward hug, "be good and I will come check up on you from time to time."

"Bye Nissan, and thank you." She bowed to her cousin. He, in turn, bowed to Kurenai curtly and left, slamming the door in the process. As Neji began on his journey to meet his team, he could only shake his head as he noticed a certain half dressed jounin hopping out of the back window of Kurenai's apartment into the streets of Konoha.

"Unbelievable," he muttered heading towards his destination.

Hinata stood by the door fiddling with her fingers. It did smell like smoke a little she thought. She looked around taking in her sensei's apartment. It was nice. Clearly feminine, but definitely not girly. Lots of plants decorated the place, potted in corners, and hanging in windows. Kiba had one told Hinata their sensei was a "tree hugger of sorts". Her sensei stood there in the hall looking a bit green and reading the letter her cousins had handed to her. Bit by bit her face changed from one of annoyance to disgust to anger. Crunching the letter in her hand, Kurenai tossed it with ease into a small waste basket by the door and signaled Hinata to follow her back into what would be her new bedroom. "Ok, this is where you'll be staying"

"Thank you, Sensei"

"It's nothing," she smiled, "Now, you see the living room is right in there," she said pointing to a room they passed on their way towards what would be Hinata bedroom, "And the kitchen is right across from it." She pointed to an archway leading into a linoleum floored room.

_'So little.' _Hinata couldn't help but think it. She was a modest girl but she had been raised in the lap of luxury. She liked it though. This was more than just chance to get away from her father and sister for a while. This was her chance to live like a normal person.

"And here's the bathroom." Kurenai pointed to a closed door. "Feel free to eat anything you want or use anything you need. Ok." She stroked her students badly growing out hair and smiled again. "Okay I think we should both lay down for a while, and then we can have breakfast… unless your hungry now, you can eat. There's cereal in the kitchen, and um, we'll leave to meet the boys for training at seven, okay." And with that, Kurenai was back in her room…vomiting.

Hinata stood in what was her new doorway and smiled to herself. She felt a little, ok, a lot out of place, but it was exhilarating. Tip toeing back into the hallway Kurenai had first showed her in through, she bent over looking into the small waste basking, and pulled out the letter her father had written, curios as to what it said.

_Yuhi Kurenai,_

_As you know Hinata is struggling to succeed as a proper nin, and even more so a proper Hyuga. In order to ease the tension that has risen among herself me and her sister, I am allowing her to stay with you for a time. _'How like father to make it his idea_.' However, when I decide she should return home, I expect her there. For instance a celebration on Neji's ascension to jounin rank is to be held next week at the compound. Hinata is expected to attended the ceremony not only as a new Chunin , but also out of familial obligation. You may attend as well…I suppose. _

_In staying with you, a supposed seasoned jounin and her sensei, I hope you have more success in teaching my slow bodied daughter than I have…and yet, I doubt you will. Good luck . You'll need it. Hyuga Hiashi. _

The thing that surprised Hinata the most, was that, that was a somewhat nice letter from her father.

"Wow," she whispered dropping the letter back into the trashcan, then creeping back to her room to unpack her things. When she finished the sat in the kitchen browsing thorough Kurenai's cereal selection. "Konoha Krunch." she read out loud looking at the bright green box. "_Crunchy leaf shaped breakfast treat. Start your day the ninja way_. … hmm…" she then looked to the other box in her hand, " _Sand Nin cinnamon Swirls_." These were the cereals she dreamed of a child but could never eat. Hiashi kept her and Hanabi on a strict diets ideal to their training. She remembered being five years old as her father stood over her holding out two cylinder containers.

"Ok Now do you want the OATMEAL or the WHEAT GERM?."

Kurenai entered the kitchen still looking quite sickly, but laughed as she saw Hinata debating between the two cereal boxes. "I recommend the Konoha Krunch." she smiled at the girl.

Hinata gave another look to the brown box of Sand Nin Cinnamon Swirls, and the cartoon picture of what she guessed was suppose to be Gaara on the front giving the _nice guy pose_. Setting the Konoha cereal on the table she asked her sensei, "umm is this suppose to be Gaara- sama?

"He is there Kazekage." she shrugged. Opening the fridge the jounin handed her chunin student the milk and proceeded to pour herself a glass of water. Hinata meanwhile was began to eat her cereal making faces as she experienced the different flavors. CRUUUNNCH Kurenai winced still just a little sensitive from her hangover. CRUUUNNNNNNCH CrUNNCcccHH crunch CRUNCH crunch CHRUNCH. Kurenai closed her eyes. She hated listening to Asuma eat in the morning I guess it was no surprise that Hinata's crunching would touch a nerve too. CRUNNCH crunch crunch.

The girl smiled at her sensei then her regular quiet voice announced , "It's so good." Kurenai smiled back. For such a quiet girl she certainly ate cereal loud, but this was going to be fun. Yes. This was going to be fun! Training today however was not she thought as she placed a pair of sunglasses over her eyes to hide their red tinge from her students. She knew they knew when she'd been drinking, but Shino and Hinata always kept quiet about it. Kiba, however, that boy had no bearings, and even his sensei wasn't spared from his humorous and loud teasing. She usual did find it a little funny but today she didn't feel like hearing it. Securing the glasses in place she nodded to Hinata. All right kid. Let's move out!

TADA! Thanx guys for the reviews. Again sorry for my errors and the like, i try to catch them all buy ya know how it goes. Now i think all the initial set up is done and the real fun can begin. I don't really have the story planned out but the gears are turning and I'm thinking of ways to torture poor Kurenai.Suggestions? go crazy. Next chapter i'm thinking she'll be sent off on a mission and whats the one thing you NEVER do with teenagers? Leave them home alone of course...how can we not throw the inevitable party...

R&R porfavor. Thanx all who did. 3


	3. Hinata's Prayer

"UH OH," The Inuzuka smirked revealing one fanged tooth to glisten in the morning sun. "Someone had a looong night last night." He smiled at his sensei who only returned his remark with a frown.

"Not today Kiba. Go work on your combinations with Akamaru. Hinata go practice your chakra control, and Shino, work on your taijutsu." The raven haired jounin spouted before laying down in the grass. Hinata and Shino immediately walked off to do as their teacher instructed when Kiba scoffed, stopping them in their tracks.

"No." Whispered Hinata so silently that only Shino next to her picked it up. Shino had no problem with questioning authority. Really he didn't. He trusted his sensei but every now and again it's important for everyone to evaluate their orders, instead of following instruction blindly. However, when it came to Kiba, so many times his smart mouth had rewarded the team with extra stamina training or another hour of target practice...with quotas. Kurenai, he could never tell how she would take it. Some days she'd laugh at the Inuzuka's jokes. Some days shed tease him back. Others, it was straight to punishment. Then there were the days she'd grow extra pissy, and training just wouldn't cut it. Sometimes she made them go to the academy and ask Iruka if they could help him in someway. He'd always laugh and ask what Kiba said this time, then make them do something stupid like walk kids homes or help them with finger painting. That REALLY wasn't Shino's cup of tea. Especially when one snotty nosed girl painted him as "_Shina. Butterfly Princess_." He was a chunin now for God's sake, and such embarrassments were unacceptable. Shikamaru's snickering still hung in his ears.

"Kiba..." Shino warned without a hint of malice in his voice but clearly advising the boy to leave it alone.

"No man. I wanna hear this. Why are you even here right now if were just gonna do training we can do on our own?"

"Because," the jounin looked over her shoulder at her students.

"Because what?" the boy cocked his head to the side placing a hand on his hip. "You could just stay home and sleep off your hangover."

"Because I'm not staying the whole time. I have an appointment with Hokage- sama about a mission this after noon so ill be leaving early. You'll be training by yourselves for a few days this week. I just want to see what kind of routines the three of you plan on working on. Is that okay with you," she lowered her glasses from her eyes turning to her mouthy student, "Kiba?"

"Yea. Yea." be safe and all that. AKAMARU!" The boy signaled his dog who responded sharply with a bark before running off towards the woods.

"WAIT! For that smart comment...Why don't the three of you go help Iruka with recess before you go home today."

"WHAT!" Kiba screamed.

"mmmmmm" Hinata groaned.

"Great." Shino replied clearly sarcastic.

She smiled sweetly at Kiba before pushing the tinted glasses back on her nose and laid fully down again in the grass. The three chunin stood there dejectedly until she raised a hand up waving them away.

"Go on. Go train."

-----

Recess had not been a fun event. It seemed with the heat the children were more riled up. Sweaty hot and tired from practice and babysitting, team Kurenai began their walk home. Usually the boys walked Hinata home, then Kiba would walk with Shino to his house, and finally the Inuzuka would make his way to his own place with his loyal companion beside him. Distance wise that made the most sense. But now with Hinata staying at Kurenai's , Shino would be the first to go. Which for Kiba would work out perfectly. Alone time with Hinata. He did NOT have a crush on her per se he just wanted to get to know her better. That's what he always told himself after a teasing session by Hana. He, like any good brother wouldn't take her teasing lying down, and often their fights ended with the same light hearted but none the less harsh comments,

"At least I'm not a bitter old hag!"

"At least I like men with pupils."

Oh so what if she didn't have pupils the boy thought looking over scratching his head. She had such a cute round little head. And really shaggy blue hair since it was growing out from its old mushroom cut. And she had the cutest little mouth. And a beautiful face...a beautiful sweaty face the boy blushed as he watched his comrade out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't even paying attention to the fact that they had arrived at the Aburame residence until,

"From now on...Please watch what you say to Kurenai-sensei... Kiba." The boy looked over to the Aburame.

"Yea. Yea. That babysitting was bullshit today."

"Exhausting" Hinata added, nodding her head slightly. "Bye Shino-kun."

He nodded to the girl and then to Kiba and even to Akamaru before making his way through the front gate and into his home. '_YES'_ Kiba thought.

"So uh Hinata-chan…"

"Kiba?"

"How do you like living with Kurenai sensei? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love her as our teacher and all but KAMI that woman is like on the rag 24 hours a day." The girl blushed slightly at his language.

"Kiba-kun..."

"I mean she's just so damn moody."

"Well, I don't know. Today is my first day staying with her, but I'm very thankful and excited. I finally have someone I can talk about girl things with, you know?" she smiled over at her teammate who only scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess you don't."

"Well, you have your little sister. "

"mmm. Hanabi doesn't talk to me very much. Father doesn't want my essence to rub off on her. Plus she doesn't really like any of the things I like. She always makes fun of me for liking," her voice lowered into a whisper as a blush spread on her cheeks, "Naruto-kun." Kiba instantly grimaced Akamaru barked in reaction to his owner. "You know but she has a crush on Ibiki-sensei."

"WHAT! AHAHAHAH HAHAHA!" Even akamaru's face soured as he trotted along side the two.

"Yea, even Neji-nissan laughed when he found out. Maybe I'll call Hanabi and ask her to stay with me while sensei is gone. It's going to be weird being there by myself."

"I could-"

"Kiba-kun, let's stop here for a second. I wanna get sensei something to say thank you." The girl began to make her way into the Yamanaka flower shop, the Inuzuka quick on her trail.

"HINATA-CHAN! KIBA-KUN!" Ino eagerly greeted the two as they entered. "What are you too doing here...together?" The blonde raised her eyebrows as she spoke the last word. Coming from behind the counter she walked over nudging Hinata with her elbow and whispering loud enough for Kiba to hear, "What would Naruto-kun say?" Hinata reddened so quickly that lucky for Kiba Ino didn't even notice his slight blush.

"Ah it's not like that Ino-chan."

"Mmhmm." the girl smiled deviously. She was so bored from standing around the shop all day she loved to torture the people she actually knew who came in.

"But uh like I was saying," Kiba commented "I can come keep you company if your really scared to be alone." Was that really okay to be alone with a boy besides Neji-nissan? Hinata blushed not knowing how to respond. Luckily she didn't have time to.

"WHAT!" Ino screamed. "Whoa that's dangerous. Staying home alone is not so bad She can do it by herself." Ino knew what was going on here. She was used to the advances of men Chouji she wasn't exactly interested in and sensing Hinata's distress she jumped in to aid her. At least that's how Ino interpreted her actions instead of just butting in where she didn't belong. "Why are you going to be home alone?"

"Oh Kurenai sensei is going on a mission so ill be in the apartment alone for a few days until she-"

"OH I'LL stay with YOU. AHH It'll be soo much fun. JUST us GIRLS un-su-per-vis-ed. EEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee" the girl screeched. OH YES! We'll make it a sleepover weekend! OH my GOD! I'll call Forehead! EEEEE!" she hugged the blue haired ninja.

"Um that's really ok Ino. I think I'll be okay by my-"

"OH I KNOW that but it will just be fun to have a girls weekend. Don't you think?"

Kiba only scratched his head. Since when were Ino and Hinata friends? "I gotta get Akamaru home. It's too hot to just leave him waiting out there." Kiba said looking to his partner who was laying out on the side walk in front of the shop panting. "But I'll still come to look out for you tomorrow okay."

"uh Thank you Kiba-kun."

"No prob. See you bright in early tomorrow for training."

"Hai." she nodded to the boy.

"LATER KIBA" Ino waved as he nodded back in response. _'hater'_ he thought to himself as he left. If Ino hadn't butted in, he could have spent the afternoon just alone with his teammate but there'd be other chances.

- --

Hinata headed towards her new residence with a bouquet of yellow lilies in her hand. She sighed. Maybe having Ino over wouldn't be that bad. She was certainly loud enough to keep the house from seeming empty. And Sakura...her one sided rival...well not really. But it did always bother her a little how much Naruto-kun liked her... and how mean she'd always been to him. OH well. It wasn't really her business she supposed turning the key in the door to the apartment. Setting the flowers in a vase she purchased , the girl made her way to the bathroom and showered from the exhausting day then found herself laying on Kurenai couch and watching TV.

Kurenai wasn't home yet but she did say she had errands to run. The girl clicked on the television and began to flip through the channels. She never knew there were so many! Back at the compound she had a TV in her room but Hiashi, although he kept the compound supplied with the most expensive cable service there was, had blocked so many of the channels for her and Hanabi. They were allowed to watch Konoha public television and the ninja history channel. That was about it. Now she couldn't believe all the options she had. It was fascinating. She settled on a marathon of _The RV. Rice Village. _

During a commercial break she rose to check the fridge for food but found only a sack of moldy oranges something that looked and smelled like old curry and about five different kinds of boxed wine. How much wine could one person drink. Wine in the cabinets, wine in the fridge. Hinata sighed returning to the couch. Back the to the RV. This was the teen drama that so many of the villagers watched. She was so enraptured by the show, she didn't even notice how late it was in the evening until she heard keys in the door and Kurenai call her name.

"HINATA?" The girl sat up from the couch looking to her sensei who held two brown bags in her hands. "Ah don't you look comfortable." she winked at her student then walked into the kitchen. "I picked up groceries in case you get hungry while I'm gone and I picked up dinner. OH AND I got you some cinnamon buns cause I know their your favorite!" the woman called from the kitchen. When she didn't hear a timid thank you in response she entered the living room.

"Hinata?" Seeing what the girls was doing the jounin only rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand why you kids like this show so much. Let me tell you, I have been to the Rice Village on several occasions and its nothing like this. Ugh and the acting is terrib- oh what pretty flowers! Did Kiba give them to you?" The jounin smirked leaning over to smell them then walking back towards the kitchen. That last bit caught the girls attention. "NO! He didn't. I went to the Yamanaka's and got them to say thank you for you know taking me in and all. The girl looked down playing with her fingers.

"OH that so sweet of you Hinata!" Kurenai commented returning to the living room with a glass of pink tinted wine. She smirked. "I thought maybe Kiba had given them to you since-," Kurenai stopped mid sentence then broke into laughter at Hinata red face. I'm just teasing you. Relax Hinata."

"Me and Kiba are just friends." the girl responded lifting her head from the pillow she had just recently buried it in to hide her blush.

"You don't think ever think he has any other interest in you."

"No." Hinata blushed thinking back to his offer in the flower shop and reddening all over again.

"MMhmm. Best sight in the world and can't see what's right in front of you. Well, Just remember there ARE other men in the world besides Naru-" BRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG the loud ringing of the phone cut her off.

"I'LL GET IT!" Hinata jumped up more than happy for the interruption, causing Kurenai again to smirk and lean back in the chair with the wine. In a voice agitated and nervous, Hinata picked up the phone and in a voice not quite her own murmured

"Hello?"

"Wow you sound flustered. What are you doing sexy?"

"Na NANI?" If the girl was red before she was burgundy now.

"AH I mean, _uh shit_, is Kurenai there?" Hinata immediately held the phone out to Kurenai then rushed to her room.

"Hello?" she heard Kurenai speak over the phone.

"Oh it's you? What the did you just say to Hinata?"

"Nothing important you say? Well, she freaked out. You thought it was me didn't you?

"MMhhmm. So what did you say?"

"Ah ha Ahah hahahah aha," Sensei had a boyfriend? since when. This was news to Hinata. She never saw her around with anyone in particular except maybe Kakashi-san or Asuma-san it must be one of those two. Maybe shed ask Ino and Sakura tomorrow. One of them would be bound to know since both were trained by the one of the men.

"HEY, HINATA?" the voice broke her from her plotting. "I'm going out for a drink before I leave okay? There's food in the Kitchen. I'll be back later but probably not for long ."

"Okay." the girl answered opening the door to her room.

"Bye! Be good!" The door slammed shut. '_Alone again'_ she sighed wandering to the kitchen.

-------

"BE QUIEEET" she whispered.

"Your the one who keeps giggling" Two tipsy jounins tiptoed into a dark apartment. Crafty and used to sneaky missions they quietly made there way towards Kurenai's bedroom. There was no light on under Hinata's door so both assumed the girl had long since gone to sleep. It was nearly 1 in the morning.

"Okay," Kurenai whispered once they closed the door. "Let's be quick, and let's be quiet." Her partner was more than willing to obliged. As the two found themselves entangled in the dark clothes soon littered the floors and skin glided over skin. Lips met each other repeatedly in a passionate tryst. It was almost fun tying to be so sneaky and quiet.

"Kami,"

I'm just that good Asuma thought. "Not Kami, Asuma…"

"What?" Kurenai asked confused.

"Please watch safely over Naruto-kun."

"What?" now it was Asuma's turn to be confused.

"Please let him be safe and return home soon." Talk about a mood killer. The walls in her apartment were almost as thin as paper. Please don't let the old man he left town with be a pedophile like Kiba said and when he comes back home please let me talk to him without fainting or saying something stupid. Also please let Hanabi find a different crush then someone scary and old like Ibiki sensei." The two sat up on the bed glancing at one another. "Please let Otousan's hemrroids recede without surgery so he'll stop being so grumpy."

"HAA-" Kurenai hand slapped over Asuma's mouth furiously shaking her head, even though she too was close to a fit of laughter.

"And please watch over Kurenai-sensei and make sure she has a safe mission." _'awww'_

"And please please please PLEASE don't let Naruto-kun die. Amen."

Kurenai sighed as Asuma stood and began putting his clothes back on. The only thing that had died that night was the mood. "Have a safe mission." he whispered kissing her forehead before letting himself out of the apartment. Unsatisfied and frustrated the raven hair jounin laid back on her bed. It would be another 3 days before she had that opportunity.

"DAMN IT!"

- - -

Ha ha. poor K. So anyway. Next chap Kurenai goes out of town and Ino shows up. Trouble? You better believe it.

Thanks a ton guys reviewing. . Sorry it took me so long to update I got summoned for JURY DUTY ! Luckily the trial got canceled so I'm freeeeeee. I also have like six other stories I've been working on but there all like little one shots thingies. Well not all of them. but they'll be up soon enough. I like writing this story! so as long as people keeping reading ill keep writing and this chapter is REALLLLY long. It doesn't have a lot of reviews but it does have a shitload of hits so ill keep at it.

One thing I wasn't sure of and it drives me crazy is technology in Naruto. Do they have phones? I don't know. I know they have TV's. I know they have movies. In the credits sometimes they have phones. Some missions they use walkie talkies but I can say I have never seen anyone on the show or in the manga use a phone, but WHATEVER I made them have phones.

Again Thanx everyone for reading and and a big big big thank for everyone who reviewed!

suggestions are more than welcome.


	4. Of White Couches and Wine

**_Of White Couches and Wine _**

The girl slumped down onto the couch exhausted from a day of training. You would think with Kurenai gone training would have been easier, but Kiba and Shino were working so hard she certainly did not want to be left behind. Hinata put forth extra effort just to keep up with their pace. Heading towards the bathroom the girl showered washing away the sweat and dirt of the day then drifted off on her sensei's couch.

KNOCK KNOCK

…she ignored it. In a sleepy daze she thought _'one of the maids will get it.' _

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"HINATA GET YOUR ASS UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!" Came the muffled yell through the window. The girl sat up suddenly looking to the window where a slightly annoyed blonde stood with her hands on her hips.

"GO-GOMEN!" she yelled as loud her quiet voice allowed then jumped up to open the door. Ino barreled in with a large suitcase and a backpack.

"So where are we sleeping? Right here in the living room? great. Wow. Kurenai has good designing tastes!" the girl rambled all in one breath. "Surprising when you consider her fashion tastes." Hinata only stood behind her smiling oddly.

This whole situation was awkward to the girl. She was never really close to Ino or Sakura or any girls at the academy truthfully . When she was little her closest friends had been Neji, until that abruptly ended, and actually Chouji, and Shino.

Since all of them were from what were considered Noble clans, their parents often engaged in village council meetings and other such events leaving the children to run free. Sasuke would be present often too but would go off on his own or train outside. His brother usually got to sit in with the adults which often put the boy in a sour jealous mood. So the other three let him be unless he was feeling social and approached them.

So her Shino and Chouji would find themselves seated in a neat row outside on the steps, porch or whatever landing the building their parents were holed up in had to offer. Their interactions consisted of Chouji eating and Hinata sitting next to him, occasionally eating a chip, or two. Shino would usually hunt bugs even at that age but often he would sit beside the two and engage in their silent or brief conversation. These included comments on the weather, or editable plants, bugs native to Konoha, and what barbeque was having what sale when.

When she had become a team with Shino and Kiba, it was strange at first. Shino was quiet not quiet like she was, but quiet none the less and Kiba was loud and a big gossip. He was almost like a girl friend to her. Everyday he'd show up to training with some new gossip he heard from his mom or his sister, or even his dad. Kiba's dad was a home maker, and one of the most well known gossips in town. Sometimes at lunch him and Kurenai sensei would just yak on and on about the most asinine things.

Her and Shino took to throwing shrukens at trees or playing tic tac toe in the dirt.Somedays they'd discuss family issues. Shino would always give her the best advice on how to handle her father or what to do when Neji got mad at her for one reason or another.

Hinata and Neji had patched their relationship up, but it was just that, patched up. Hinata may have been kind and forgiving but its hard to completely forgive someone who tried to kill you. Even if they had apologized. Her and Neji were close, but every now and again something of irritation would flare up between them. Him using her shampoos or her wearing his clothes. They would both grow irritated with one another but it would blow over and the two would find themselves laughing about different family members and their strange quirks.

Ino however was different. Kiba wasn't a girl, and neither was Shino. Her and Neji may have talked about girly things like skin and hair care, but he still was a boy . Not knowing what to say to the girl, Hinata smiled and then asked, "Are you hungry?"

As it turned out, Ino wasn't hard to get along with for Hinata, because where the girl lacked something to say Ino had everything to say.

"And I am so happy you decided to grow your hair out. I mean it looks awkward now but it will look so good when its longer. I mean you have a cute face but that mushroom cut… I mean really Hinata, what were you thinking all those years?"

"Well, father insisted on it. He thinks he's very good with hair and since Neji and Hanabi won't let him touch theirs…he would always style mine." Ino couldn't help but chuckle a little and then laugh loudly.

"That's so weird! Your fathers so stern and mean and secretly, he wants to be a hair designer!" Hinata couldn't help but smile looking down at her bowl of rice.

"It is funny when you put it that way."

"Man the next time forehead wants her hair cut, I'm gonna send her to your dad." Ino only laughed harder at the thought of her best fri-enemy with Hinata's former hair style.

"Umm Did Sakura-chan decide not to come?"

"Oh, like I'd let her not come. She has training with Shizune and then another session with Tsunande, so shell be her later."

"Oh." the blue haired girl smiled.

For dinner, Ino had requested just rice and steamed carrots insisting she had to watch her figure. Looking in the fridge Hinata saught out something to offer the girl to drink. Standing there, in front of the door she frowned.

"What's wrong?" the yamanaka questioned looking at the sour face the blue haired nin made.

"Well…um…I don't really have anything to offer you to drink…except water. All sensei has are boxes and bottles of wine."

Ino's mouth dropped. Pushing her self up on Kurenais wooden table she ran over to look in the fridge with Hinata.

"Holy…" she trailed. "And you've never…tasted it?" she whispered as if someone were ease-dropping on their conversation. The two girls looked at each other with slightly squinty eyes

---

Blue eyes starred into lavender as the girls sat across from each other at the table. In front of each girl sat a glass of wine. In Hinata glass the pink kind. Ino had commented when reading the box, "this one is called blush, so it must be destined for you." For herself she had selected a red wine because the color reminded her of Sasuke's sharigan.

Neither girl had really drank before. Hiashi had allowed Hinata small cups of sake at family celebrations for toasts, and Ino had once or twice stolen a sip of her fathers beer, and promptly spit it right back out disgusted. Each girl looked to the other waiting for her to act first.

"OK. Ok." Ino finally broke the silence, "On the count of three…" both girls lifted the glasses to there mouths

"One, Two"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello?"

"Sakura!" Ino spoke motioning to Hinata to let her in The Hyuga quickly sprang to the front door allowing the pink haired ninja to enter Kurenai's apartment.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan."

"Hi Hinata" she smiled. "Sorry I'm so late. Lee pestered me into grabbing dinner with him. Is pig-chan here."

"Yes, I am, Forre headdd" Ino yelled from the kitchen. Hinata took her bags from her then set them down in Kurenai's living room and motioned for Sakura to follow her back in the kitchen. Ino was in the fridge filling another cup with wine.

"This one is called Sangria. Sounds cheap, so I figured it's for you."

"What? Sangria…" Sakura starred at the cup Ino had placed before her. "You two are drinking!" she looked at the two puzzled and then turned her gaze again to Hinata. "You Hinata? Your like Konoha's resident good girl…"

"We just, um ,we just wanted to see what it tastes like." the nervous girl responded. "I've never had wine before."

"Me either." Ino added.

"Hmm. I never have either but are you sure we should be doing this. I mean I don't know about you two but I have training tomorrow, despite this girls weekend you planned Ino"

"It's not like were going to get drunk Sakura! We're just tasting it!" the blonde nodded at Hinata to back her up

"We were about to taste it, but we couldn't decide who should go first and then you knocked and-"

"DOWN THE HATCH!" Sakura shouted pouring the drink down her throat. The other two girls looked at each other and shrugged before following suit.

---

It was bitter and not at all appealing to the tastes. So why didn't they just stop at the first glass? Hinata pondered this through hazy vision as she lay under the coffee table centered in Kurenai's living area spinning the stem of the empty glass between her fingers. Ino had spread out on the couch while Sakura sat lazily with her feet dangling over one of the arms of the arm chair. Screw the kitchen. Ino had decided it best to leave the box of wine right on the table so the wouldn't have to get up for more.

"Its empty! Gotta fillll it up." Ino slurred taking the empty glass from the Hyuga's hand and turning the tap on the box of wine.

"I don't know why Lee wont give It up though." Sakura continued. "I'm just not into him like that. I mean yea, he's a great guy you know…yup… a great guy but I just don't like him like that."

"Yea…Chouji's the same." a drunken Ino replied "But you know what, I do like the little porker. I Confess it!"

"Demo I thought you liked-" Ino's hand flew drunkenly down in an attempt to cover Hinata's mouth, but instead ended up slightly slapping over it instead.

"Ow"

"Sorry?"

"It's okay you can talk about Sasuke around me. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!" skaura repeated "See? I'm okay with it. We'll get him back as soon as Naruto comes home and then…the competition is back on pig girl."

"Yea, and you'll lose because once he sees how perfect my body is he'll be like Sakura who?"

"Yea right! You just said you liked Chouji!"

"I can have both!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not !"

"Can too!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the two in her own intoxicated state.

"The only way that he wouldn't choose me," Ino sat up now on the couch "Was if he was gay." Sakura laughed loudly

"Then he'd choose Naruto! There's a lot of tension there!"

"Aww, but that would break Hinata's heart!" the blonde spoke slumping off the couch and patting the blue haired nin drunkenly on the head.

"It would." Hinata whispered.

"Why do you like him anyway?" Sakura questioned poking at her with her foot.

"MmmmhmmmMmm" the girl hummed an 'I don't know' melody. "Well," her fingers drunkenly poked at each other "he's really cute and funny and kind and I bet he'll be really sexy," hic- up, "when he comes home."

"Naruto?" Sakura's face contorted into one of confusion, "sexy? Well, maybe…I read in Konoha Girl that scrawny boys often grow up the cutest…mmm but Naruto sexy?"

"SEXY!" the blue haired nin suddenly sprang up from under the table. "Speaking of sexy, I wanted to ask you girls if you knew who Kurenai sensei is dating?"

"Huh?" Ino perked up at the idea of gossip.

" Some guy called the other day for her and I picked up the phone, and he said," Hinata did her best to lower her overly feminine voice, "Hey Sexy."

"EW! I hope its not Asuma sensei! Those two are always together. Its probably him. No way." Ino spewed more to her self than to the two girls sitting before her. "But how would he have time if he's always training us, or going on missions unless he -"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei must have a lot of free time on his hands cause I'm training with Tsunade all the time lately."

"WHATEVER!" Ino shouted holding the wine box over her mouth and shaking it to retrieve the last drops "we can figure this out when we're more sober."

"You are such a pig!"

----

HUAH! Hinata sat up, waking from her slumber due to the strange noise. HUAHHH! Ino? Sakura entered the living room handing the girl a glass with some funny looking concoction. Then seeing that Hinata had woken returned with one for her and one for herself.

"Ino, go take a shower! Shit! Shit! Shit! We are so busted!" Sakura murmured. Hinata sat there feeling weezy and confused. "Drink it!" Sakura pointed at the cup in her hand. "I've seen Shizune do this a thousand times for Tsunade! It gets rid of your hangover and helps prevent you from vomiting…like Ino here."

"Shut up billboard!" the girl groaned.

"I have to go to training you guys, but when I come back we'll figure out how to clean these stains off the couch."

"Stains?" the hyugga questioned. Sakura pointed to the wine/ vomit stains on the once white couch.

"Shit." the Hyuga squeaked causing Sakura to laugh suddenly.

"Gotta book but I'll be back later to help you guys fix…this." As sakura swung the door open she found herself face to face with

"KIBA!"

"Sakura?…is Hinata here….?"

"Yea. Bye!" Sakura said sprinting off she was already late, after all.

"Kiba?" Hinata questioned pausing from drinking the absolutely rancid tasting mix Sakura had handed her. "What are you-"

"BLECH! What the hell is that smell?" the boy shouted entering the apartment.

"Um…"

"Where were you this morning? We were s'pose ta meet for training but you didn't show."

"Um…I-"

"Ugh!" the boy covered his nose. There are certain moments when having overly keen scent just isn't a plus. "It smells like throw up mixed with, with," he sniffed the air before gagging, "rice and carrots." Hinata pointed at the stain on the once white couch. Kiba's mouth fell a little then his eyes moved to the box of wine on the floor.

"You… got drunk?" he whispered inching closer to Hinata who only nodded shyly. Oh great. He was gonna give it to her. She was going to be in such trouble with Kiba, with Shino, with Sensei, and, OH KAMI! If Hiashi found out he'd finally make good on his constant threat to send her to the completely female temple one of the feudal lords wives ran.

"Kiba plea-"

"WAY TO GO HINATA! YAHOO I'm proud of you!" he said slapping his hand on her shoulder and shaking her. Shaking her too much that is

BLURGH…

another stain on the floor.

-------

Next chap.

With Ino scheming to have everything fixed how could anything go wrong.

"_Its so simple!" the blonde said standing before Kiba and Hinata in an 'I love Sasuke' bathrobe. "HENGE!" she yelled. When the grey smoke dispersed from around Ino, Kiba and Hinata found themselves staring at the exact replica of their sensei. "Now I go into town as Kurenai to get replacements for the booze we drank… and you two stay here and clean the stains. Your good at that type of thing, right Kiba?"_

I apologize twenty folds for the long ass time it took me to update. I didn't like this chapter so I kept rewriting and rewriting but whatever. The next one will be better. I realized I have like an issue with chapter length. I have so much written for this story and for the circle game and for shedding but the thing is I keep writing when really instead of waiting forever and posting a crazy long chap I could update sooner with a shorter one. So expect faster updates from me for sure! Ok ok now I'm gonna go work on the circle game so I can get the next chapter up! That's my most top story and I know ppl are waiting for it so lets do it! Hoorah!

Oh and always…please reviewwww!

Thanx everyone who did!


End file.
